Lelouch's crazy day!
by FurubaFan123
Summary: When Lelouch is left alone with Kallen in the student council all things start happening and Lelouch's day seems to get crazier everyday! Why does Suzaku keeps getting bitten by Arthur? and C.C keeps taking Lelouch's credit card to pay for her pizza. Can Lelouch keep his sanity or will he finally snap under all of the craziness!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Code Geass characters or the series!

* * *

Lelouch was left alone with Kallen in the Student Council room nether one talking to the other for a while thats until the sickly looking girl deicdes to speak to him.

"So why did you sleep in class?" She asked looking at Lelouch who looked up when she started talking

"Its really none of your busniess." responded vice president as he looks back down to the book he was reading

Kallen stared at him. And started getting angry she just want to make small talk but for some reason Lelouch is making it hard, the red head got up and stomped up to him

Grabing him by the collor she starts to yell at him

"What's your problem!" she growled angrily waiting for an answer

"Your making a big deal out of nothing."

"Your too calm pretty boy!"

"Let go."

"No!"

"Then I'll have to make you."

Lelouch got up from his chair in attempt to get her to let go but Kallen stepped back and triped on a pencil, falling backwards she grabbed him by the arm brings him down with her.

He fell on top of the black knights ace and his violet eyes widdened as it meet gold eyes. Lelouch's face was inches from Kallen so close to kissing her.

But that's when the door opened...Lelouch hoped it wasnt who he think it unforunately fate wasnt with Lelouch today because the one's who came into the room was Milly and Suzaku.

"Hey Lelouch we need you to..." Suzaku trailed off as he looked at the scene in front of him shocked, while Milly pushed past him and took a picture though the two didnt notice.

"Oh lala Lelouch is finally making a move on Kallen!" said Milly cheerfully clapping her hands together

"I..It's not what you think!" Yelled Lelouch snapping out of his shock and quickly got off of Kallen his face very red like a tomato

"Y..yeah it was an accident!" shouted Kallen her face is as red as her hair

"It seems to me that you were going to kiss her Lulu!"

"I was not!"

"Then why are you red?"

"Shut up Suzaku!"

"Lulu and Kallen sitting in a-" she was cut off by Lelouch and Kallen

"Stop that!" they both yelled

"Uh guys." Suzaku was left unheard by them

"I got a picture I'm going to show it to everyone!" with that Milly ran out of the room

"Get back here with that!" shouted Lelouch as he attempts to chase after her though he barely left a few inches from the room door that he ran out of just a second ago.

"I huff will huff get it back." panted Lelouch with his hand on his knees already tired _"At times like this is when I wish I had some athletic ability."_

"So you and Lelouch are dating?" asked Suzaku the only respond he got from Kallen was a punch to the gut, as the said girl stormed out of the room as he crouched down holding his stomache where she punched.

"I dont like that guy!" she yelled as she left.

Suzaku was left alone in the room, at that moment Arthur chose to come into the room and bit his leg once he saw him

"Ow!" He shouted and tried to get the cat off.

Later that day Lelouch was in his room arguing with the immortal green haired witch about stealing his credit card for buying pizzas and maxing out his card again and about the picture of Kallen and him. Boy does Lelouch hate his life right now.

At the end of the day everyone saw the picture of Lelouch on top of Kallen, which caused Lelouch to avoid Kallen for a whole month and paying for his credit card bill that C.C used to pay for her pizza and for Kallen to make an excuse that she is two sick to come too school. Suzaku had to have his leg treated from the cat bite again, Milly was very happy at finally getting something on Lelouch, Shirley was very jealous and shocked when she saw the picture as for everyone else they just laughed.

* * *

Suzaku-Whoa lelouch I didn't know you liked her...

Lelouch-I don't like her!

Kallen- I hate him!

Sure you guys don't *Says Sarcasticly*

Lelouch-Why You! *Was held back by Suzaku*

Also this the first time I did this so please don't be mean but if theirs some advice you can give me it will help me a lot and thanks for reading!

Milly-Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **This is a tiring day**

Lelouch woke up to the ringing of the alarm the sound annoys him to the every fiber of his being which caused him to throw the alarm clock out the window and listened as the clocks ringing was cut off when the object connected to the side walk and shattered into pieces much to Lelouch's delight.

He got ready for school and was about to leave his room when C.C decided to fool with him before he left.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" she asked eating a slice of pizza

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"oh really the picture says other wise."

"C.C I don't not love her!' he shouted angrily

"I never said you did." C.C replyed calmly eating her second slice of pizza and holding onto cheese-kun

The former prince of Britannia yelled in frustration and whacked his head against the wall repeatedly hoping to knock himself unconscious, the Immortal witch watched him do that for awhile before speaking again.

"Lelouch don't do that your going to cause brain damage." she said eating more pizza and watching tv looking away from him

He growled in response and stomps out of his room and goes to eat breakfast with Nunnally and talking to her for a while before walking to school like every morning. Lelouch walks into his classroom and saw Kallen and she looked up just as he walked in and their eyes connected they stared for awhile before he breaks the eye contact and walked to his seat and sat downs, the teacher walks in and class starts.

After a while it became free period everyone starts going into groups to talk to their friends

"Hey Lulu you are dating Kallen I didn't know that?!" yelled Shirley as she waves her hands in the air in a dramatic way

"I'm not dating her what gave you that idea?!" asked Lelouch looking at her shocked

"Rivalz told me.." she said

Lelouch opened his mouth to tell her she got the information wrong when Kallen who heard that Rivalz said that they were a couple because she was walking over went over to Rivalz and smacks him upside the head for saying such of thing. Then the all went to the Student Council room to talk/agrue about the real information.

"It was an accident for the last time!" shouted Kallen at Milly who is laughing her head off

Lelouch just listened as everyone talks at once about a pointless argument over the pictures that Milly took of them and as Kallen gets red in the face the remainder while Lelouch has started to bang his head against the table a few times before getting up to leave only to trip on the leg of the chair and fell against Suzaku which made him step on Arthur's tail which caused the said cat to bite the poor guys ankle once again.

"Owwww!" screamed Suzaku as he tried to pull the angry cat off of his ankle.

"Arthur bad cat!" yelled Shirley

Lelouch rubs his temples as everyone tries to get the cat off and he walks to the door and opened it and smacked someone in the face with the door he looks to see it was...Lyold who was now laying on the floor twitching, the earl of pudding had came to pick Suzaku up so he can do his job but ends up getting hit in the face by the door that Lelouch opened.

The former prince of Britannia gave a heavy sigh and had Rivalz drag Lyold into the loud room and puts him in a chair and then watches everyone now trying to get Suzaku to stop moving around so they can help him while Milly helps and checks Lyold

_"*Sigh* this is going to be a long tiring day" _thought Lelouch

* * *

Hours Later and at the Black Knights Base-

Zero is currently putting on his gloves so he can do the speech of what to do he turned around to look into the mirror before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once he got there the meeting started but during the middle of it Zero fell asleep

C.C was in Zero's room laying on the bed

"And there goes Zero's reputation." she said amusedly knowing that Zero was tired from the days events. "Oh well he needs to learn to save his time."

C.C steals Zero's Credit card and goes to buy more pizza having run out of them earlier before.

* * *

Lelouch-What the hell is wrong with you!

Nothing.

Kallen-Zero sleeping during a meeting that's not normal!

Hehehe

Suzaku-please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry everyone whose waiting for an update.

I have a writers block and if you want you can give me ideas in PM or in the reviews.

Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
